


All is fair in love and war

by CursedHoneyB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sappy, Shameless Smut, What is love, hirugami is whipped, hoshiumi kourai is a little shit, playful banter, there's a kamomedai jacket involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedHoneyB/pseuds/CursedHoneyB
Summary: Sometimes, Sachirou can't help but be amazed when he looks at Hoshiumi. Sometimes, he can't help but think wow, I really am in love with him. Sometimes, he smiles while the thought crosses his mind. Hoshiumi Kourai is a man with many, many faces and Hirugami Sachirou is a man who loves them all.OrThe one where dork number one is horny and dork number two gladly falls into his improvised trap.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	All is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> So... How can it be possible there's not even 50 fics for this ship? Did y'all skip the Kamomedai match? How dare you? (?) 
> 
> Okay, so. This is 7k of pure filth, I've invested too much time into it but whatever, I'm kinda satisfied with how it turned out 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it to some degree! 
> 
> English is not my first language so they may be lots of mistakes even though I read it like ten times to make sure I didn't miss anything. I apologise in advance!

Romance is dead. 

  
  


Well, it's not like Sachirou had thought otherwise in any moment of his short life but– he's somewhat certain now. Romance and Hoshiumi Kourai can't be combined, under any circumstances. So, romance is dead. To him, at least, because he has been dating this anti-romance freak for almost three years now and Sachirou knows–he doesn't even need to recall. He just knows–, Hoshiumi can't be bothered. Not only that, he won't even let Sachirou himself be bothered. 

It's a weird problem to have–if he even can call it that, really–, 'cause Sachirou isn't the most romantic guy out there either but, sometimes, he just likes to pretend he is. He knows some people do it to shake things up a little, or to make their partners feel special; maybe they do it to feel good with themselves or to make up for mistakes they had made in the past. Sachirou's reason, however, might as well be all of the above combined. 

Dating Hoshiumi Kourai has been unexpectedly easy, even at the start. A natural progression. Their relationship, as a whole, could be defined as a nice walk in the park, even though they never stopped bickering over the smallest things. 

Easy is not the first word one would come up with when thinking about Hoshiumi Kourai. Loud, extremely energetic and intense; those were far more fitting. And it's not like Hoshiumi has changed a lot since his high school days but he is, in Sachirou's mind, easy to read, easy to rile up, easy to talk to, easy to love. He's bright and warm and abrasive at times, definitely a handful. But even knowing all that, Sachirou could only think about him all day, everyday. And he doesn't know, even now when he's already home and debating if he has actually made some kind of mistake, why today felt special. Why did he think it was an ok idea to come back home early for once, to try and surprise his boyfriend? 

Thinking back on it, Sachirou can't help but feel a little bit like an idiot. Especially when the first thing Hoshiumi dod when he saw him opening the door was run out of the living room at full speed. Just– what the hell? "I'm home," he had said, apathetic at best. Surprised, without a doubt. 

"Welcome back!" Hoshiumi yelled back at him, presumably from their bedroom or maybe the bathroom. In that very moment, it seemed obvious to him– something was up. 

"Kourai," he says now, having cleared up the mess Hoshiumi had left behind in his haste. The TV is still on, though he can only see himself reflected on its black screen. Maybe Hoshiumi had been watching a movie before he arrived. Wouldn't it be wonderful if he could simply ask his partner about it? They could even have a conversation over the topic! Oh, how romantic of Hoshiumi to come out of his hiding spot to greet his boyfriend! If only he could do as much! Why is he so silent, anyways? 

Small frown taking place in his otherwise calm expression, Sachirou is forced to eventually asks, "would you ever come out of the bedroom?" He's not really upset, no, but there's no denying the weirdness of the situation. Especially when all Hoshiumi does is yell a big "no!" through the thin walls of their apartment.

As expected, Sachirou doesn't take that all too well. 

Dating Hoshiumi Kourai has been easy but then again, Hoshiumi Kourai himself is not an easy person to deal with at all. 

Sighing, Sachirou turns off the TV and makes his way towards the bedroom. "Kourai," he tries again with an even voice. He's not upset about his half baked romantic plans having been thrown out the window but he will be if he doesn't get to know what's actually happening with his boyfriend sometime in the next five minutes. He says as much to Hoshiumi. 

"What romantic plans!? Were you planning to take me out or something!? Were we supposed to go on a date?" Is what Hoshiumi actually answers, making Sachirou groan. 

He also manages to exasperate Sachirou enough to push him to actually try his luck with the doorknob. He knows their bedroom doesn't have a lock(they both know, actually) but it wouldn't be the first time Hoshiumi decides to slide something in front of the door to make it impossible for him to trespass until the smaller man allowed it. 

To his surprise, however, the door opens before him with no resistance at all. "Kourai," he says for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. He doesn't really know what he has been expecting to see. What should a man expect when his boyfriend runs away from him and falsely locks himself up in their bedroom? He'd like to know, if he's honest with himself. It would make this situation a lot easier to handle. 

"What!?" Hoshiumi barks at him, his pale face suspiciously red all over. He's kneeling on the bed, looking like he has been caught doing something– Sachirou can't decide if Hoshiumi looks guilty about it or not, but he'll figure it out sooner or later. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, impassive expression in place. He knows how he must look like to Hoshiumi; stern, unimpressed, slightly condescending. It's not how he feels at all but he has learned over the years, that this kind of expression is what Hoshiumi dislikes about him the most. He'll talk if only to spite him, if only to make Sachirou react in a way he finds acceptable. 

"I'm–" ah! He almost managed it! But Hoshiumi bites his tongue, cusses out loud and moves, legs coming up together as his hands grip the fabric of– wait. Sachirou makes a double take, not having been paying attention to what Hoshiumi has been wearing the first time. That's–

"What– why–?" As Sachirou struggles to find the right words, Hoshiumi's face goes impossibly red; right up to his ears and all the way down to his chest, possibly–Sachirou is sure but he can't really see it with his own two eyes, not when he's wearing– "That's my Kamomedai jacket?" He asks, slightly bewildered. Just what in the world–

"Yeah, it is! What of it!?" Despite the aggressive response, Sachirou feels his heart skipping a beat. He can't explain– he really can't comprehend the sheer intensity of his own emotions. One would think that catching your boyfriend wearing your old volleyball jacket would be somewhat cute, somewhat romantic. But with Hoshiumi Kourai playing the role of said boyfriend, Sachirou can only hope. He can only step forward, curiosity taking over whatever rationality he has left, and take a better look. 

"Why?" 

"What!?" Hoshiumi is now officially screaming and if Sachirou could spare a single thought to that, he might have told him to shut up. However, he's currently suffering from a severe case of tunnel-vision and he really can't be bothered with what their neighbours would think of them with all the ruckus they're causing. 

"Why are you using it?" 

If possible, he thinks Hoshiumi might be about to self-combust judging for how red his face is. However, his constipated expression tells Sachirou a different story. Shame and pride and a little bit of reluctant playfulness, all mashed up together to form the beautiful ball of contradictions his boyfriend likes to be sometimes. "Why wouldn't I use it?" Hoshiumi retorts when all Sachirou does is raise his eyebrows at him. Huffing, he mumbles: "someone has to! You barely spare a look at it anymore!" 

"That's because it barely fits me anymore."

"My thoughts exactly!" Hoshiumi exclaims and he moves again, barely. It's enough to attract Sachirou's attention, however, and then, when he lowers his gaze and all he finds are Hoshiumi's bare, muscular legs glaring back at him, things just– start clicking into place. 

"What were you doing?" Sachirou inquires, moving forward with confident strides. He's curious. God, he's so curious! He wants to know if he's right, if he's assuming a truth and not a delusional fantasy. "Why did you hide in here when I came back?" 

He watches as Hoshiumi tries to back away from him, eyes sliding downward the moment his right knee slides over the covers, forcing him to sit down rather abruptly. The sound he makes… It travels through Sachirou's spine, all the way to his toes. Hoshiumi's voice, high and broken, is music to his ears. A masterpiece he wishes he could hear from now on until the day he dies. 

"What were you doing, Kourai-kun?" 

The look Hoshiumi sends his way clearly says: _'why are you asking if you already know!'_ But the thing is– he doesn't. Sachirou doesn't know a thing about his boyfriend, apparently. He doesn't know what Hoshiumi does all on his own when their schedules don't match up and he's forced to stay home and _what?_ Sachirou climbs onto the bed, approaching Hoshiumi with caution. 

"You know," he starts, unbothered by the absolute wonder reflected in his voice. This is– so ridiculous. Sachirou has half a mind to ignore the way Hoshiumi holds his breath as he approaches him in favour of giving himself the pleasure of laughing wholeheartedly right into his face. But he catches the muscles of his legs tensing up when he places his hands on the mattress, how they instinctively spread apart before him even though Hoshiumi does his very best to not make the action noticeable. "I've never thought you'd choose to do this kind of stuff in your time alone, out of all the possibilities." 

And maybe that's not the right thing to say but Hoshiumi's only response is to glare at him, so– perhaps, not laughing to his heart content was the wisest decision after all.

"What did you think I did all on my own!?" 

"Mm? Dunno, watch some volleyball tapes? Research on your enemies?" Sachirou retorts in a conversational tone but he's distracted. His body aches to touch, and see, and unzip the jacket so he could touch and see a lot better. When he stretches his hand towards Hoshiumi, however, it gets trapped between a smaller pair. 

"I do that too!" Hoshiumi admits. "But I– Sometimes–" All Sachirou can do is stare as Hoshiumi takes his hand to his mouth and starts kissing his knuckles, one by one, without a care in the world. "Sometimes, I just miss you!" And when Sachirou starts to hope, when he starts to believe that maybe romance is not completely dead; that maybe it has only been brutally beaten up and is now agonizing on the floor; that maybe Hoshiumi might see– the value it has, the atmosphere it creates. He might comprehend why Sachirou feels like hiding behind all its clichés sometimes–

Sachirou starts to hope and then Hoshiumi's tiny yet unbelievably sturdy hands lead his own to his legs; up, up, up, until his fingers get a free pass under the light fabric of his own jacket and suddenly– why would he ask for romance when he can get this instead? 

The look in Hoshiumi's eyes stirs in him an uncontrollable desire. This sensation, he hasn't felt it in a really long time. His skin feels like it's on fire but what really catches his attention is the growing void in the pit of his stomach. It's so big and hollow, but he knows exactly what he needs to fill it up and make it disappear. 

His fingers are steady as they make their well practiced way up to the promised wonderland, though he doesn't jump directly for the prize. Instead, he only places his hand over Hoshiumi's narrow hips, smiling a little when his middle finger inevitably falls in one of his hip-dips. "Are you naked?" He suddenly asks, curious enough to wonder but not yet inclined to find out for himself. 

Huffing in clear discontentment, Hoshiumi retorts: "wouldn't you like to know?" in the most passive-aggressive tone he has ever heard. It brings a smile to his face, because he somehow knows Hoshiumi has only been trying to sound flirty. Besides, he'd actually like to know! How naked the other man is under that jacket? The way his fingers travel around his skin so easily is already giving him a good idea. 

Beneath the pale colors of his high school days, Sachirou will find freedom. 

Oddly inspired by this notion, he wastes no time in bringing their lips together to create a kiss so sweet and so warm that by the end of it, they're both left wishing for more. 

Sachirou almost regrets escaping Hoshiumi's rosy lips when they try to coax him into a second kiss, but he thinks he compensates his insensitivity well enough with the way he dives lower, softly nuzzling at the firm thighs in front of him. His face gets squashed by them not even a second later. "Do it the way I like it," _or else_ . The threat is so clear and yet Sachirou almost missed it, too distracted by Hoshiumi's legs and how easily they spread apart even though he's right there(or is it _because_ he's staring that Hoshiumi decides do it?). He can't even see anything and yet, his heart races with only the gesture. How cute can he be? So unconsciously seductive. 

As if he had been stricken with a sudden moment of clarity, Sachirou can't help but feel like he's been fooled. As if Hoshiumi had actually grown a brain overnight and is now playing mind games with him. Because the way he's been watched, the way Hoshiumi's crystalline eyes follow his every move… Sachirou doesn't believe in coincidences. But even then, he's not prideful enough to stop and reconsider.

What he does is kiss the skin right in front of him, sinking his teeth in the most tender parts of Hoshiumi's toned thighs. He relishes in the sounds such a simple action drags out of his partner, letting those little gasps and hitched breaths go all the way down to his groin as he makes his way higher to Hoshiumi's. He's slow with this, only for now. Taking his time to savour what he's been fed is something he can't do everyday. 

Hoshiumi Kourai is an explosive man; he's loud all over. He's fast when he learns, fast when he talks, fast when he wants to get things done even though there's no need to rush it. And he's even faster to yell at Sachirou to hurry up, to do this and that to get him off and game over, until next time. 

Hoshiumi Kourai is a force to be reckoned with, unstoppable at times. But Sachirou had never been one to be swept off his feet that easily, so he fights back. He fights back with slow kissed and even slower touches. He lingers, he tastes, he takes his time. And Hoshiumi loves it all, Sachirou has no doubts about it.

He loves how Sachirou would draw a line of lingering kisses over his soft skin, barely missing his erection as he goes higher. He'd look at it with pleading eyes but he'd stay quiet, simmering in a puddle of his own desire. He'd scream, eventually, because that's who Hoshiumi is, but Sachirou doesn't mind as long as he gets to run his hands over his boyfriend's body throughout it all. 

"Sachirou," a gruff voice breathes over him and Sachirou can't help but look up obediently, even though his lips are so close to Hoshiumi's cock; breath ghosting over it, making the man beneath him shiver. "Faster." A smile find its way to his lips when he notices the annoyed look on his boyfriend's face. He did just went up, down and about his body, just in a few minutes, kissing him all over. He did wait, like Sachirou had told him to do many times before. It was only fair the game turned to a pace that the both of them could enjoy wholeheartedly.

"Yes, sir." He mumbled, making Hoshiumi blush even harder when he placed a soft kiss to the tip of his dick. "Here?" He asks, just to make sure. The curt nod he gets in response is enough to make him chuckle. He's spotting a few veins popping out on Hoshiumi's body and not all of them belong to his prominent erection. His time is already running out or so it seems. 

Humming to himself, Sachirou finally decides to take Hoshiumi into his mouth, engulfing him all in one go despite how awful he actually is in the art of deep throating. He's careful, at the very least, and slow, always insufferably slow. "Sachirou!" Hoshiumi exclaims, already fed up. The tension runs deep in the arch of his back and the rock hard muscles at both sides of his head. 

To appease the incoming storm, Sachirou's hands find their way up to Hoshiumi's torso. Long fingers trace the hard lines of his slim waist as he finally starts bobbing his head, quickly building up a pleasing rhythm. Sucking hard, pressing his silky tongue against the hard cock in his mouth, Sachirou checks every one of the points on his 'make Hoshiumi incredibly happy' list. Be fast, provocative and greedy; he can do that. He can give his partner what he wants and get in return all these little noises that drive Sachirou crazy every time. 

Exhaling through his nose, pinching one of Hoshiumi's nipples and making him hiss. Dragging his other hand down, barely abusing the skin he passes by with his blunt nails. Hoshiumi's breath starts to come out a bit more agitatedly and for a good, delicious minute Sachirou can't help but be proud of his hard work. That's it, until he lowers his hand between the other's legs and catches his fingers in something that's definitely not made out of flesh and bone. He swallows, accidently, making Hoshiumi practically shriek both in pleasure and rage. 

"Don't–!" But it's too late, of course it is. Sachirou's fingers have already found a better grip on the _thing_ and he wastes no time in pressing forward, relishing in the way Hoshiumi's face scrunches up in his vain attempt at keeping quiet. With a wet _pop!_ Sachirou emerges from his position, knowing smirk in place. "So _that's_ what you were doing!" He exclaims with a rough, unusually animated voice. He– can believe this, actually. This might be the most Hoshiumi thing Hoshiumi Kourai could have ever done. The things is–

"Take it off! Don't touch it!" 

The thing is, he might get like this because of it. 

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?" Sachirou questions, slightly curious though he tries to hide it. It's not like Hoshiumi could ever be shy about who he is and what he does but sometimes, when Sachirou gets like this–inquisitive and willing to do _things_ –, some really weird part of his boyfriend simply shuts him out, as if Hoshiumi couldn't handle Sachirou's undivided attention. "Kourai-kun," he says, taking a deep breathe before climbing on top of him. "Weren't you enjoying it?" And for all the games they had played, for all the things they had done, Sachirou has to make sure. 

It's a simple enough question but Hoshiumi's expression sours nonetheless and before he can come up with a way to placate the outburst that's about to happen, Sachirou finds himself landing on the bed. Wavy hair splaying out around his head, surprised gaze connecting with Hoshiumi's enraged one. "Of course I was!" The smaller man exclaims, growling under his breath. "You just took me by surprise! Who do you think I am, huh!? I! The great–!" 

Cutting Hoshiumi off with a kiss has been Sachirou's greatest pleasure since the beginning of their relationship. In a sense, making such a prideful man swallow his own words with nothing else but the pressure of Sachirou's lips makes him remember the feeling he got every time he managed to block a particularly nasty spike when he still played volleyball. There's something special about it, too, because he knows Hoshiumi allows this to happen. He knows that if he's answering to his kiss now, it's only because he can't be bothered to stay mad forever. But Sachirou still counts this as a victory, and as his fingers find their place in between short, silky white hair, he can't help but groan, the urgency of his own desire finally catching up to him. 

"Sachirou!" One kiss. "Sachirou, you–!" Two kisses. "Fu–" three kisses. Sachirou biting Hoshiumi's lower lip, Hoshiumi trying to bite off his head in retaliation. Same ol', same ol'. 

A breathy laugh escapes his lips as tiny, pointy fingers find a home within the short hairs of his nape. "You cocky bastard!" Hoshiumi roars, yanking his head back. 

Sachirou bares his throat without thinking, unafraid of Hoshiumi's intense stare or the hunger he can see reflected on it. _Eat me alive_ , he doesn't say but the message is clear.

While Hoshiumi takes his time to remember how to breathe, Sachirou's hands go directly to the zip of the Kamomedai jacket that's still sitting comfortably over his partner's shoulders. He tries to unzip it, put an end to the miraculous adventures of such an ancient piece of cloth, but Hoshiumi's free hand stops him with a harsh slap. "Don't!" And only because Sachirou can be a good boy, he actually doesn't. Instead, he lets his hands wander down the other's frame, circling narrow hips with sneaky fingers to try and find the foreign object still inside him. That, too, earns him a slap to both hands. 

"What?" Sachirou asks, vaguely amused. He tries to grab the offending thing again, but the response is as fast and unforgiving as before. "What?" He says again as Hoshiumi's teeth sink into his flesh, the sheer force behind this action making him fall back against the bed. He gasps, squirming a little even though he feels no actual pain, only Hoshiumi's hot tongue running up his neck in one swift motion. "What?" Sachirou repeats for the third time, breath catching up in his throat, heart beating out of control. 

"Nothing," is what Hoshiumi breathes into his neck before leaving a series of wet, filthy kisses along his jaw. It's– a nice feeling. Being in the receiving end of Hoshiumi's intense attention. He can feel his green eyes on him as much as he feels the heavy _slap slap slap_ in his hands every time he tries to touch Hoshiumi's plump ass. 

It really is a nice feeling, one that feeds his own hunger directly and makes him yearn for his partner's touch. But even daze and drowning in this ever growing desire of his, Sachirou can't help but retaliate the harsh treatment his hands are suffering, slapping away Hoshiumi's own when his sturdy fingers try to pry his clothes off his body. "Sachirou, stay still! I want you naked already!"

"Well," he starts, as stern as ever despite his disheveled state. "I'd like to be inside you already, but you won't let me." _How's that fair?_

"Fine!" Wrinkling his nose, Hoshiumi finally relents. Slowly, deliberately, as if he's expecting Sachirou to betray his trust at any given moment. It's a smart choice, he muses, because Sachirou _does_ betray his trust, no sign of remorse or guilt whatsoever as he rolls them over again, wrestling for his right to be on top as fiercely as Hoshiumi. "You traitor!" He exclaims, struggling to keep Sachirou at bay when he's the one being pinned to the bed. 

"Ah, am I now?" Sachirou retorts, amused. This is fun and all, but he hadn't been lying when he told Hoshiumi what he wanted. To be inside him… His desire has been simmering low, low in his belly for some time now. 

"Why is this–!" Hoshiumi chokes on his own words when Sachirou finally manages to keep him still; face down on the mattress, right arm held by the wrist against his back. He huffs, furiously glaring at him over his shoulders. "Fine!" The white-haired man protest, frowning even though he all but stops breathing when Sachirou starts leaning some of his weight on him, his exposed bottom grinding shamelessly against the taller's hips. "Fine! You– you win!" 

"Oh?" Sachirou's expression turns into one of surprise but he doesn't let Hoshiumi fool him, not when he's pressed so tightly against him, and definitely not when he can feel the little toy inside him vibrating against his leg. "Did you turn it on?" He asks instead, regarding his lover with a calm stare. As expected, Hoshiumi starts to squirm again but it's no use. His legs are trembling, even though he's sure the toy has been turned on for only a few seconds. "Must be in a really nice place, huh?" He wonders out loud, watching closely as Hoshiumi closes his eyes, groaning instead of answering him. "Fine." 

Fine. 

Not one to waste time, Sachirou takes Hoshiumi's cock in his hands, setting up a slow pace just to spite him, just to see him squirm and grind his teeth together to stop himself from begging Sachirou to go faster. 

Feeling a little bit like an asshole, he smiles. "Kourai-kun," he says, softly, lovingly. "Do you want to keep it inside?" At Hoshiumi's indignant scoff, Sachirou laughs. "Y'know I won't mind," he adds as his long, warm fingers circle the very tip of his partner's dick, pressing down rather harshly. Out of Hoshiumi's mouth emerges a little whimper. "I can always fuck your thighs, no problem." He chirps back, sounding far too cheerful for someone who's clearly lying through his teeth. 

"Shut up!" Hoshiumi nearly yells, using what little strength he has left to kick Sachirou in the leg. The sudden attack makes the taller one lose his grip on Hoshiumi's wrist. But even though he doesn't hesitate to yank his arm free, the white haired man does nothing to try and change the position they're in. If anything, he only presses himself even more against his lover's crotch. "It won't be the same!" For good measure, he kicks Sachirou again, though this time he gets slapped in the ass in return. "What the hell! Sachirou!"

"Stop kicking me."

"Don't slap me!" 

They both say at the same time, suddenly transforming the act of making love in a silent war. It's ridiculous, there's no doubt about that. Especially because Sachirou's fighting so hard right now to stop himself from smiling, and Hoshiumi's eyebrows are doing that weird, wavy thing they do every time he tries to hold back his reactions. They just can't back down from this unexpected challenge! No matter the hand on Hoshiumi's dick, or the faint vibrations against Sachirou's erection, or the fact that they do end up trying to kick/slap each other at the exact same time, suspense and endurance be damned. 

"You big idiot!" Hoshiumi exclaims at last, clicking his tongue when all Sachirou does is laugh quietly. "Stop wasting time!"

"I'm enjoying myself, that's not wasting time." He finds himself answering, using his now free hand to gently slide the jacket up Hoshiumi's body. 

"Don't– don't take it off!" The small voice makes Sachirou stop for a second before nodding, knowing Hoshiumi's looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "Just–" but the rest of his words die in his mouth when he buries his face on the bed. And Sachirou has exactly one second to wonder if he should ask what's wrong before he feels a soft pressure between his legs. If he yelps, no one will ever know for sure. But he does create a small distance between Hoshiumi's body and his own, giving the skilled fingers picking out from underneath the space they needed to bury themselves into Hoshiumi's awaiting entrance. They both sigh at the same time. "Just put your dick inside me already," Hoshiumi mumbles as he finally manages to remove the still vibrating toy from his body. 

With a soft _okay_ leaving his mouth, Sachirou shuffles to one of the sides of the bed, taking from the nightstand a small bottle of lube and a condom. It's a miracle he even thinks about doing any of that at all, considering the lewd sight he just witnessed. 

Sometimes, Sachirou can't help but be amazed when he looks at Hoshiumi. Sometimes, he can't help but think _wow, I really am in love with him._ Sometimes, he smiles while the thought crosses his mind. Hoshiumi Kourai is a man with many, many faces and Hirugami Sachirou is a man who loves them all. 

Smiling to himself, he opens the bottle of lube. "Do it quickly, c'mon!" Hoshiumi demands, always so helpful. Sachirou scoffs as he rubs his fingers together, warming up the thin layer of lube that he applied onto them. "Dammit! How can you be so _ugh_!" 

"What was that?" Sachirou inquiries softly, lips forming a smug grin when his calm stare connects with Hoshiumi's annoyed one. He has two fingers up his ass now and he's moving them quickly, even though the muscles around them are pretty loose already. 

It's always fun, getting to the point where Hoshiumi is so done with his bullshit and Sachirou can't help but drag out every one of his actions just to see his partner almost tear up out of pure frustration. 

Now, he knows he's playing with fire here; he can feel Hoshiumi's eyes boring holes into his very soul, his fingers tightly holding onto the sheets beneath them. But Sachirou doesn't mind because he knows for a fact that Hoshiumi hasn't entirely lost his patience yet. He knows that he's enjoying the way Sachirou's fingers are slowly opening him up, now with the addition of a third one. He's so confident with this because it's not the first time they do it, because Hoshiumi has never had a problem with taking the lead right out of Sachirou's hands if he doesn't behave like he wants him to (and that happens pretty often, considering Sachirou rarely follows Hoshiumi's orders). 

Today, Sachirou realizes as his fingers curve in the right direction, making his partner cry out in an almost silent scream, is a special day. One of _those_ days where Hoshiumi behaves like he's in the mood to hate himself a little. One of those days where Sachirou gets to enjoy himself without too much consequences. Today, Sachirou thinks while he jams his fingers into the right spot over and over until the man beneath him is panting and squirming and yelling at him to _stop playing around I want to come with your dick inside me!,_ has been pretty fun so far. 

Taking his fingers out of Hoshiumi without a proper warning and hearing him almost _meowl_ out loud works wonders to get him to finally, _finally_ pick up his own pace. He's eager to do this too, after all. And even if he's been enjoying himself greatly until now, his hunger is still not satisfied. If anything, it has only gotten worse. Hoshiumi's fair skin, his well trained body, the sounds he makes, the way he touches him and how he looks at him like he might eat him whole if only Sachirou would let him. He'd devour the pleasure his attention brings him and it still won't be enough. It will never be enough. 

  
  


Lowering both his pants and underwear as quickly as possible, he rolls the condom over his dick, bending down to briefly kiss the small of the other's back. Hoshiumi trembles under the soft pressure of his lips but he says nothing once he realizes this is it; he would get what he wanted, at last. He would finally be filled with warmth and hardness and _life_ . His legs spread apart instinctively, the arc of his back getting more pronounced with every passing second. He's shamelessly saying ' _I want you'_ with his whole body, and how in the world is Sachirou going to ignore that?

Hoshiumi Kourai is just so pretty. 

He looks so good with his ass up in the air, back bending into a perfect bow. He's so pretty, with his pale skin and his green eyes and his white hair that inevitably stands out every time he blushes an adorable pink. He's pretty while he wears Sachirou's old jacket and he's pretty when he gasps for air, desperate to accommodate quickly to the way he's been stretched so satisfyingly from the inside. 

A shiver runs down Sachirou's spine as he watches his dick disappear into the tight warmth of his lover's body. It's a sensation he knows and absolutely adores, but he still gasps when his hips softly connect with Hoshiumi's. To say he feels considerably overwhelmed is a bit of an understatement. His whole body trembles under the sweet pressure of Hoshiumi's walls and for a moment he can't do anything else but breathe; in and out, slowly. 

"Sachirou, oh– fuck, Sachirou!" Hoshiumi's voice, low and broken as it is, does nothing to ease the tight knot in the lowest depths of his belly. "Hurry up! Hurry up! C'mon!" He exclaims, managing to push his hips against Sachirou's exactly once before long fingers come out of nowhere to stop him from attempting something like that again. He moans, patience thinning out until there's only a thread of it left. "Sachirou, I swear–!"

"Crap," the taller one mumbles, voices unsteady and small," I love you." His heart is so out of control. Breathing hurts, being inside Hoshiumi hurts. He needs to move, his body is begging him to do so but Hoshiumi might not be ready yet. Maybe? Just when he's about to ask, ten blunt nails dig themselves into the back of his hands. 

"Move, move, move, move!" Hoshiumi says loud, louder, and louder than loud. He has reached his breaking point, at last, which means Sachirou might get in serious troubles if he doesn't start to do what he's told. "I love you too, you sap, but _please,_ " and he spits the word with so much force his whole body trembles, " _please_ just fuck me already!" 

From where Sachirou stands, he has the perfect view of how red Hoshiumi's ears and the back of his neck are. He's so _cute_ , so adorable– and he has said please, right? He has asked nicely. And it's not like Sachirou can wait any longer, his cock is painfully hard and he wants to cum. Boy, he wants to cum so badly! 

Straightening his back, he starts to sway tentatively. Shallow thrust after shallow thrust; slowly, lovingly. His hands, both still suffering the consequences of playing around too much, part ways as he slides the right one across his lover's chest while he plants his left one on the bed to keep his balance. 

At this point, it's pretty useless to try and stop Hoshiumi from doing those jerky movements with his hips no matter how messed up their rhythm becomes. There's no rationality left in him when he gets like this. He just wants to get off, reach his climax and then, maybe, kick Sachirou in the shin for making him this desperate even though he hasn't stopped touching him since the game started. 

This is a dance Sachirou knows like the scratched back of his hands, so he lets Hoshiumi sway him as he pleases but not without faking resistance in every step of the way. 

Be it speed, pace or how deep he thrusts into the awaiting body beneath him, they won't ever be in synch when it comes to this. And sometimes it's really frustrating, not being able to please themselves and the other at the same time. But they had been in a relationship for three years and in the meantime between loving each other immensely and fighting endlessly for the pettiest reasons, they had figured out multiple ways to still have fun despite the odds not being in their favor. 

So when he says, "Kourai-kun, please stay still," and all Hoshiumi does is growl at him in return, Sachirou can't help but snort. Then in retaliation, he actively moves his hips the wrong way even though they had finally reached a good, compatible rhythm. 

Hoshiumi glares at him over his shoulder but his eyes are glinting with new found competitiveness and so, it's official now. He's all fired up, ready to tear Sachirou apart. And maybe that shouldn't be as exciting as he thinks it is but, who's gonna say anything about it? 

Kissing the back of Hoshiumi's neck earns him a soft gasp, but biting it right after is what brings the smaller man's voice out. The sound he makes is high and broken, and Sachirou doesn't hesitate to bite a second time so he can hear it again. That, combined with the new angle he has in this position, with his chest flush against Hoshiumi's back, makes his partner shiver from head to toe. 

This is perfect, he thinks as he thrust into him, forgoing whatever control he had had over the force of his movements to go deeper and faster. "You like it like this, right?" He asks right next to Hoshiumi's red ear, expecting to get yelled at for the useless talk but instead–

"Yes! Fuck, yes! Keep going!"

–he gets that kind of desperate response and, "alright," what is he supposed to do? Keep being an asshole on purpose even though Hoshiumi is clearly enjoying himself? Fuck, no. Not in a million years. 

Game over, he has lost. It's that easy, really. His resolve has been broken and now, all he can do is comply. 

And comply he does, separating himself from Hoshiumi's back and putting his hands on his hips again to get a better grip on his body. He knows better than to try to touch the other's dick, though. Hoshiumi would get that for him, is what he does; it's what he likes. To do things, to feel pleasure, to keep going til the very end; he might grip his cock too roughly, he might jerk off immediately. Sachirou wishes he could at least see, because the sole idea is pushing him towards the edge already. 

Sighing, he concentrates on keeping up the fast pace of his thrusts, on pushing Hoshiumi onto the mattress, on making him bite his own lips and occasionally moan and mumble incomprehensible words. He goes deeper and deeper every time, letting his partner choose the better angle until his back stiffens and his voice breaks. There, bingo. 

With his hands keeping Hoshiumi's hips in place, from then on the only noise that matters is the wet slap of their bodies collapsing against each other. 

It doesn't take long for him to start feeling the telling pressure of Hoshiumi's muscles contracting around his dick. He's close, and so is Sachirou. So he goes on, gasping each time Hoshiumi squeezes too tightly, relishing in the way the smaller man breathes out his name. 

It's a messy, kinda savage affair to be able to get his boyfriend off. He still tries to touch the other's dick in a moment where his judgment completely fails him, but leave it to Hoshiumi to slap his hand away even though Sachirou only meant to give him pleasure. 

At long last, he comes inside his pretty lover when a particularly deep thrust hits his sweet stop head on, causing him to squeeze _tightly_ around his cock. His toes curl and he moans, whole body shuddering from the sheer intensity of his climax. 

Hoshiumi doesn't last too long after that, cum spilling over the sheets beneath them with a lovely moan highlighting the moment for Sachirou to enjoy. They both ride their orgasm for a few more seconds, coming down slowly from it with tired muscles and ragged breaths. 

"Fuck," Hoshiumi mumbles and Sachirou parrots the same word back, laughing when the expected tch comes his way. 

  
  
  
  


"That was fun," he says later, when he finally pulls out of Hoshiumi. A shudder wrecks his lean body, and Sachirou watches him collapse on the bed before he rolls onto his back with a disgusted face. "Did you fall on your own cum?"

"Shut up."

Laughing, Sachirou gets up and makes a beeline to their wardrobe, throwing the used condom in the trashcan on his way. He's so damn tired; his whole body feels like it's made out of rocks. "You'll have to get up, y'know? I'll change the sheets."

"What!?" Already having recovered enough energy to start yelling again, Hoshiumi glares at him. "Who does that after having sex with the love of their life!? Why can't you be normal, Sachirou?" Rolling away from the mess they had made, Hoshiumi actually makes the effort to stretch his arms in the air as he yells, "come cuddle with me!" 

He has half a mind to get mad about the 'be normal' part of Hoshiumi's nonsense but seeing him like that, actively asking for a hug and a few kisses, makes Sachirou resolve crumble and turn into dust In an instant. He still takes the sheets out, though, but he only places them on the farthest corner of the bed before he climbs back on it. 

"Just for a little while," he says and even if Hoshiumi nods along, he already knows this will take far more time than that. Not like he's complaining or anything, since he suspects he'll be the first one to die once he falls into the comfortable space between Hoshiumi's arms. Sighing, Sachirou lets himself fall on top of him anyways. There's nothing like getting Hoshiumi to hug him as tightly as he wants, even if he's left aching all over when it's over. 

"Sachirou," Hoshiumi whispers, sounding far too awake compared to how heavy his own eyelids are getting. "Sachirou, are you falling asleep?"

"Uhm? Uh, maybe?" He's comfortable at least, with his face buried into his neck and both hands holding onto Hoshiumi's toned arms. He feels Hoshiumi laugh before the sound of his voice reaches his ears; he can't help but smile, contentment warming up his whole body. 

"Sachirou!" Suddenly, there are fingers on his hair, scratching softly his scalp which does nothing to stop his slow descent into unconsciousness. He's pretty sure Hoshiumi knows what he's doing, so… Why? " hey, you're still fully clothed. Don't you feel all sticky and stuff?" 

"Mm… yeah… maybe, don't wanna get up, tho. Suffer through it."

"You! Suffer through it!" After clicking his tongue, Hoshiumi's voice keeps filling the silence with more nonsense. Sachirou's barely paying attention, though, too tired to try and keep up any kind of conversation and too distracted by the offending jacket Hoshiumi's still wearing to focus on anything else. 

"You know…" he starts, frowning a little. "I haven't seen this thing in… ages." And just like that, things start clicking into place– again. "Wait, you–"

"Sshh, weren't you falling asleep!?"

"Well, yeah, but–"

"Then keep going! We can talk all you want tomorrow!"

"Kourai-kun–"

"Ssh!" 

After taking a second to debate the pros and cons, Sachirou decides to let the topic slide. "Fine." He's too tired to try and win the argument they'd surely fall into the moment he points out how Hoshiumi basically stole his old clothes, and how he might have also taken his old jersey now that he thinks about it. 

To be fair, he doesn't even care about the clothes in the first place but he has always liked destroying Hoshiumi's logic with his own. It's– their thing, kinda. So he guesses it might be a good thing to keep this conversation for a time where all his brain cells will be available to completely obliterate whatever excuse the other has made up. 

"Great! I love you!" Hoshiumi exclaims, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too," Sachirou mumbles in return, kissing his neck. Twice. 

What a silly way to start another battle, really, 'cause soon enough Hoshiumi is kissing him thrice and who's Sachirou to turn away from this new, absolutely stupid challenge? It's what they do, who they are. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
